przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Disciples: Sacred Lands/Solucja, Kampania Undead Hordes - Poziom 1
* Wyeliminuj oddział Umbolga. Pierwszy poziom sagi Undead Hordes, nasze początkowe miejsce to stolica w lewym górnym rogu mapy. Posiłki są przeciętne, to raptem przeciętny Wyvern i całkiem dobry Initiate. Stawiamy na sprawdzony rozkład drużyny, jaki tworzą 2 wojowników i 1 mag. Tak utworzoną drużyną już w pierwszej turze eliminujemy pierwszą wrogą drużynę. Strzeże ona Life Potion, dla przypomnienia jest to mikstura przywracająca życie poległym jednostkom. Pierwsze wrogie oddziały wolnostojące są na razie słabe i nie powinny stanowić dla nas większego zagrożenia. Gdyby ktoś był blisko niezdolności do walki, stolicę mamy niedaleko. Jeśli chodzi o rozbudowę, warto rozważyć budowę Evil Monastery – ta budowla pozwala przekształcać Warriory w , których zaletą jest tymczasowa odporność na podstawowe magiczne źródła ataku, tj. wodę, ogień, powietrzę i ziemię. Potem złoto przeznaczamy na Banshee, jej zadania to położenie różdżki wokół , a także sprytne zgarnięcie zawartości dwóch skrzynek (#41). Jeżeli ci się nudzi, spróbuj ponownie za pomocą Banshee zająć . Natomiast protagonistą (w tym przypadku Arkon Darksoul, zależy to tradycyjnie od własnej woli gracza, jak on się będzie zwać) zajmujemy miasto z kilkoma elfami w środku. Pierwsze zaklęcie, które my odkryjemy w gildii magów, to te, które przywoła nam Evil Enta – przyzwaną jednostkę wykorzystujemy nie tylko do ułatwienia sobie ataku na Gallamyr, lecz też łatwiejszej walki z Bearem (#42). Najlepiej czar jest odkryć 1-2 tury bezpośrednio po zajęciu pierwszego . Ponadto taki ent jest bardzo dobrą jednostką przeciwko indywidualnym magom czy strzelcom, jednak musimy czasami poddawać walki, by czasem nie zabić jednostki, której śmierć wygenerowałaby dla drużyny protagonisty dużą ilość punktów doświadczenia. By poddać się, naciskamy pierwszą od lewej ikonkę symbolizującą flagę (#43). Na północnym wschodzie jest kupiec, przeciwko niemu stosujemy sprawdzoną taktykę okradania sklepu. Protagonista niech oczyści wszystko to, co jest nieopodal właśnie niego. Przygotowujemy się do odbicia , będzie to jeden z najważniejszych punktów służących regeneracji zdrowia członków naszej drużyny. Jest ono trochę lepiej strzeżone niż pierwsze miasto, które my podbiliśmy. W okolicach 25. tury Mountain Clans podejmie pierwszy atak na nasze ziemie. Działamy na początek , musimy odkryć, kto jest najsilniejszym agresorem. Potem taką ofiarę traktujemy najgorzej, jak jest to możliwe – Evil Ent, trucizna złodziejska, itd. Z poziomu drugiego podbitego przez nas miasta szkolimy kolejne Thiefy i okradamy najbliższego alchemika. Kradniemy jak najwięcej, w jak najkrótszym możliwym okresie. Na południe są już tylko znacznie silniejsze jednostki wolno stojące, zaś idąc na zachód, natykamy się na Mountain Clans. Dla nas dość duży priorytet mają zwoje przywołujące jednostki, przydadzą się one głównie do osłabienia głównego przeciwnika w tej misji – na południu. Trochę czasu minie, nim spuścimy ostateczny szturm. Zbieramy manę na rzucenie ulubionych czarów plus szukamy cennych przedmiotów ułatwiających pojedynek. Na południowym wschodzie też mamy okazję do walki, a do tego możemy zdobyć laskę pozwalającą na rzucanie czarów (#44). Ten zdobyty przedmiot jednak najlepiej sprzedać, bo brakuje nam Life Mana. Drużyna Umbolda to tak naprawdę Rock Giant, który musi docenić Templary z uwagi na tymczasową odporność na ofensywne źródło ziemi. Poza tym są dwa Warriory (oczywiście od Clans), Axe Thrower i Tenderfoot. Osłabiamy ją maksymalnie i podejmujemy atak na niego najsilniejszym bohaterem. Do kolejnego scenariusza należy bezwarunkowo przenieść . Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples Sacred Lands